headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan (1989)
| running time = 100 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $5,000,000 IMDB; Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan (1989) | gross revenue = $14,343,976 (US) Box Office Mojo; Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan (1989) | preceded by = Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood (1988) | followed by = Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (1993) }} Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan is an American horror film of the slasher sub-genre. Written and directed by Rob Hedden, it is the eighth film in the Friday the 13th franchise. It is the final film in the series produced by Paramount Pictures, and is also the final film to incorporate the phrase "Friday the 13th" into its title. The film was released theatrically in the United States on July 28th, 1989 and received generally negative reviews. In the movie, supernatural serial slasher Jason Voorhees, having pretty much slaughtered everything there is to kill at Camp Crystal Lake hops a ship that takes him to the wildest hunting ground of all - The Big Apple. Here, he targets the ship's passenger list, which consists of the senior class of Lakeview High School as well as their chaperones. One of Jason's would-be victims is Rennie McCulloch, a virginal young woman whom Jason may have encountered once before and now seeks to finish off once and for all. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this film is, "I ♥ New York". Another tagline is, "New York has a new problem". * Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan grossed $6,251,310 at the box office over its opening weekend, screened in 1,683 theaters, averaging $3,714 per showing. It ranked #5 in box office receipts for the weekend of July 28th, 1989. Box Office Mojo; Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan (1989) * The majority of the film was shot on location in Manhattan, New York while the scenes of Camp Crystal Lake were filmed at Britannia Beach in British Columbia, Canada. The scenes aboard the ship were shot in Vancouver. * Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan is arguably the most disliked film in the entire Friday the 13th film franchise among both critics and average viewers, grossing the lowest revenue of all the films to date. Due to its poor reception, Paramount Pictures eventually sold the franchise to New Line Cinema who continued the film series beginning with Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday in 1993. This would also be the last film to be billed under "Friday the 13th" for 20 years until the 2009 remake. * Has a 10% "rotten" rating out of an aggregate of 20 reviews on Rotten Tomatoes' Tomatometer. Rotten Tomatoes; Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan (1989) * Second film in the series to feature stunt coordinator/actor Kane Hodder in the role of Jason Voorhees. * Actor/stunt performer David Jacox is uncredited for his participation in this film. * Actor/stunt performer Ken Kirzinger is uncredited for his participation in this film. Coincidentally, Kirzinger is destined to don the hockey mask of Jason Voorhees himself in the 2003 crossover film Freddy vs. Jason. * There are twenty-five credited cast members in this film. Twenty-three of them are human, one is a dog and the other is Kane Hodder. * This is the second film in the series to feature stunt coordinator/actor Kane Hodder in the role of Jason Voorhees. * Actor Todd Caldecott is credited as Todd Shaffer in this film. * Actor Tim Mirkovich is credited as Timothy Burr Mirkovich in this film. * Actor Vincent Craig Dupree is credited as V.C. Dupree in this film. * Actor Vince Cupone is credited as Vinny Capone in this film. * Actor/stunt performer David Jacox is uncredited for his participation in this film. * Actor/stunt performer Ken Kirzinger is uncredited for his participation in this film. Coincidentally, Kirzinger is destined to don the hockey mask of Jason Voorhees himself in the 2003 crossover film Freddy vs. Jason. * This is Rob Hedden's first film work as a director. Prior to this, he directed two episodes of Friday the 13th: The Series. Aside from title similarities however, the two franchises have nothing in common. * As a writer, Rob Hedden also worked on four episodes of Friday the 13th: The Series, as well as the 'Rider 2000'' TV movie in [[1991] and the "Last Lap" episode of the 2002 relaunch of The Twilight Zone. '' * This is Kelly Hu's first film work as an actress. Prior to this, she worked only in television, appearing in episodes of shows such as Growing Pains, Night Court, Tour of Duty and 21 Jump Street. She will go on to play the role of Pearl Zhu in episodes of The Vampire Diaries in 2010 and 2011. * Actress Peggy Hedden is the sister of director and writer Rob Hedden. This is her only known film work. * Body count: 23 ** Of these 23 deaths, six are not killed by Jason directly. Jason is indirectly responsible for the deaths of 4 students that drown on the SS Lazarus due to Wayne's burning corpse causing an explosion, Wayne accidentally kills the unnamed crew member that Tamara and Eva previously met by shooting him while his vision is blurry without his glasses and Colleen Van Deusen dies in an explosion when Rennie Wickham wrecks a police car while becoming distracted by a vision of child Jason. See also External Links * * * Friday the 13th Part VIII at Wikipedia * * * * Friday the 13th Part VIII at the Horror Film Wiki * Friday the 13th Part VIII at the Friday the 13th Wiki References ---- Video Category:Films Category:1989 films Category:8th installments Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Syringe/Appearances Category:Rob Hedden Category:Randy Cheveldave Category:Fred Mollin Category:Bryan England Category:Steve Mirkovich Category:Ted Pryor Category:Todd Caldecott Category:Tiffany Paulsen Category:Tim Mirkovich Category:Kane Hodder Category:Jensen Daggett Category:Barbara Bingham Category:Alex Diakun Category:Peter Mark Richman Category:Warren Munson Category:Fred Henderson Category:Scott Reeves Category:Gordon Currie Category:Saffron Henderson Category:Martin Cummins Category:Vincent Craig Dupree Category:Sharlene Martin Category:Kelly Hu Category:Sam Sarkar Category:Michael Benyaer Category:Roger Barnes Category:Amber Pawlick Category:Vince Cupone Category:Peggy Hedden Category:David Longworth Category:Jasper Cole Category:David Jacox Category:Ken Kirzinger Category:Films with crew categories Category:Horror Film List